dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Stark/Perish Song
''Personality; : Daisy Stark is a bubbly, cheerful girl with a heart of gold. Though shy, she is quick to open up to anyone who is nice to her, and gets very attached to people easily. She has a strong desire to learn as much as she can, unless she can't get herself interested in the subject no matter what she tries. This shows her issue with social studies classes, her weakest subject, along with math, which bores her. Daisy can sometimes let her emotions build up to the point of explosion, which results in her screaming at others. Good Traits; : Cheerful and upbeat. Kind and more than willing to help others. Eager to learn new things. Creative and determined to make others feel better. A huge softie towards animals, especially cats and rodents. Enjoys academics and is generally an excellent student. Bad Traits; : Shy and anxious in social situations. Grows attached to people quickly, even if they turn out to be toxic. Easily manipulated by others, especially once attached to them. Often bottles her emotions up. Doesn't put effort into things unless motivated to do so. Health; Physical; : Daisy's physical health is alright. She's not regarded as unhealthy, but she's nowhere near fit either. Her immune system is generally strong--with the exception of when it comes to her respiratory system. She has chronic hay fever (allergies), and due to her medication for that, she is prone to respiratory infections. However, if she doesn't take her medication, she will break out in hives. Mental; : Daisy's mental health is poor. Though she tries to hide it with her cheeriness, she struggles with generalized anxiety disorder, depression, and autism. She tries not to let it bring her down, and embraces her autism in particular, but it does mean she can't handle things as well as others. She is especially sensitive to loud noise. It is suspected that she also has obsessive-compulsive disorder (primarily obsessive) and schizophrenia, but she has yet to be tested for that due to only showing mild symptoms. Powers; * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Overshadowing * Super speed * Lavender ectoplasm * Enhanced hearing * Symphokinesis (music manipulation) * To transform, her body is surrounded by a pale pink mist for a few seconds * Senses ghosts by a loud ringing in her ears and fading vision Fighting Style; : Daisy doesn't have much of a fighting style. As she is physically weak and blind in her ghost form, she keeps her distance when fighting, relying primarily on her ectoblasts and symphokinesis. She uses her ears to "see" where her enemies are, and does her best to evade any attacks she hears. When not firing ectoblasts, she is constantly dodging, using her speed and intangibility to her advantage. When using her symphokinesis, she prefers to keep the attacks simple, usually only animating music for attacks, as most attacks further than that take too much out of her. History; Birth and Early Life; : Felix Stephen Stark was born to Jay and Rose Stark in Cleveland, Ohio, on a hot, sunny evening in May. He was born healthy and was the first child to Jay and Rose. : Growing up in Cleveland, Felix was a generally happy but quiet child. He never really played with other kids, deciding to play games on his own or read. Even in preschool (and later kindergarten), he never seemed to interact much with his classmates, preferring to play with imaginary friends. : When he was three years old, Felix became an older brother to Lily Stark. It's around this time that Felix realizes he doesn't quite feel right being called Lily's brother, but isn't really sure what to do about it. Elementary School; : Felix's discomfort with masculine terminology used for himself only increases in elementary school. He tries to talk to a counselor about it, but is told that he's just a boy who likes more feminine things, and that there's nothing wrong with that. Felix doesn't believe the counselor, however, and decides to talk to his parents. : His parents are surprised to hear that Felix doesn't believe he's a boy, especially since he's only six years old at this point, but they decide to listen and help Felix transition. That summer, after his seventh birthday, Felix's name is changed to Daisy, and she begins to grow her hair out and receives new clothes to help her present more femininely. : Daisy starts second grade as if she were a new person, finally happy with herself. However, attendance rosters still have her listed as Felix, as it is still her legal name, and she is constantly misgendered by teachers and students alike. The year is very tough for her, especially since the school refuses to let her use the girls' bathroom. When she refuses to use the boys' bathroom, she is restricted to using the bathroom in the nurse's office. : Her parents hear about this midway through the school year, and between the transphobia the school is showing their daughter and Jay being offered a job at a hospital in Amity Park, Ohio, they decide to move once the school year ends. Though Daisy is happy to get away from everyone at her school, Lily puts up a fight. Her tantrum results in Daisy hiding herself in her room whenever possible, not coping well with the noise. It's around this time Jay and Rose figure out Daisy might be on the autism spectrum, but due to the upcoming move, they don't get her tested. : On the first day of summer vacation, the Stark family piles into the car before driving across Ohio to their new home in Amity Park. Lily initially spends the trip sulking, although she keeps quiet to keep Daisy from throwing a fit as well. Daisy keeps herself busy alternating between reading and staring out the window. : Once settled into Amity Park, Lily is eager to meet new kids in their neighborhood. Daisy, however, doesn't seem interested in friends again. Jay and Rose decide to take her to a psychologist, who they only see once before never returning to see again, as the psychologist said Daisy was not transgender and instead had a disorder. Not trusting any other psychologists, they decide to wait on getting Daisy tested for autism. : Daisy's remaining elementary school days pass by rather smoothly, and her new school is much more accepting of her. Though her name on the rosters is still Felix at first, this is changed by the time winter break comes around in third grade. From then on, she is listed as Daisy, and is allowed to use the girls' bathroom as well. Middle School; : Prior to starting school, Daisy begins hormone blockers in order to prevent puberty, as her parents were worried puberty would cause her not only dysphoria, but misgendering at school again. They figure that since the treatment is reversible, unlike puberty, it's probably best to have Daisy on them for now. : Sixth and seventh grade go smoothly, although Daisy continues to go without friends--except for a student whose locker was next to hers, a boy named Ian Rogers. Ian introduces her to Pokemon, and lets Daisy borrow an extra GameBoy so she could play through Blue. Daisy is hooked almost instantly, and beats the game in a few days. By the next week, she returns the GameBoy to Ian, who tells her that she can keep it as a symbol of their friendship. The two decide to complete the Pokedex with each other while they await the release of Gold and Silver (which also leads to Daisy begging for a GameBoy Color for her next birthday). Daisy joins concert band as a flute player in sixth grade, keeping it up for the rest of middle school. : In eighth grade, things take a bit of a sour turn. Early in the school year, Ian commits suicide, which leaves Daisy crushed. She misses school for a few days to attend his funeral and grieve, and Ian's parents give Daisy all of his Pokemon merchandise for her to remember him. She accepts them, but is unable to even look at them for the rest of the year without crying. : Late that spring, Daisy is riding her scooter around the neighborhood when she loses her balance in front of FentonWorks. She falls, scraping her hands and knees up in the process. Her low pain tolerance causes her to start crying, attracting the Fenton family to check on her. Jack spots her and brings her inside, and he and Maddie clean and bandage her scrapes. However, Jack was inattentive when grabbing a cloth to clean them off, as he accidentally grabs one that was recently used to wipe off some ectoplasm. As a result, some of the ectoplasm enters Daisy's blood, though neither notices it. Daisy stays at the Fenton house for a little while longer as she waits for the pain to fade enough for her to walk back home. During this time, she meets Jazz, but is too scared to talk to her, and simply watches her from a chair. : Daisy graduates middle school with straight As and several academic-based awards, though she tries to keep quiet about that so people don't think she's bragging about her accomplishments. Shortly after the end of the school year, however, she comes down with a mysterious sickness similar to the flu--a result of the ectoplasm that entered her system after her scooter fall. Worried after she had a fever for a couple days, her parents take her to the hospital, where the doctor says she simply has a virus and it will pass in a few days. Sure enough, her fever breaks the next day, and she recovers from her sickness quickly. High School; : Daisy is initially intimidated by Casper High, as it seemed there were tons of people everywhere--one of her worst fears. She keeps to the shadows for a while, trying not to be noticed, until she spots Jazz Fenton sitting alone at lunch one day. She asks to sit with Jazz, and though things start off awkwardly due to their previous meeting, they hit it off well and are fast friends. Now a bit more confident, Daisy begins talking to some of her other classmates, and joins a Pokemon group online. This results in her gaining a couple more friends both on and offline, the most notable of which are Diana Labelle (a genderqueer but feminine-aligned person) and Oliver Falk (a nonbinary trans boy). She also decides to join the choir, and they allow her into the women's choir--as a soprano much to her surprise. : Daisy begins to feel strange, however, finding herself tripping over air more often than usual, or finding her hand disappear for a moment. However, she thinks nothing of it until one day when she's hanging out with Diana. The two are singing along to one of Diana's CDs when a strange pink mist surrounds Daisy. Diana tries to grab Daisy, but Daisy seemed to have disappeared, replaced by a person looking similar to her, but with dark purple-gray skin, pink hair, and dark eyes with lavender irises and white pupils. Before Diana can say anything, the person screams that they can't see--in Daisy's voice. : Panicked, Diana calls for Daisy's parents, saying something happened to her and she wasn't sure what to do. Rose responds first, finding Daisy freaking out about how she can't see and Diana standing frozen, not sure what to do. Rose decides to hug Daisy and try and calm her down, holding her on the bed as Jay comes in as well. As Daisy begins to cry, the pink mist returns, and she regains her previous appearance. She excitedly remarks that she can see again, though her parents and Diana remain worried. : Initially, what happened to Daisy remained a secret between Jay, Rose, and Diana; however, Lily grows curious about what happened, and Daisy accidentally let it slip that she transformed while hanging out with Diana. She also tells Oliver, figuring he lives far enough away from Amity Park (all the way in Maine) that he won't be able to tell anyone. While researching possible causes, she finds a lot of information about ghosts, and thinks ghost might be linked to the transformation as well as the times she thought her hand disappeared and how often she's tripped over air. : Jay decides to do a blood test with Daisy after she brings up the possibility of ghost powers. Sure enough, he finds ectoplasm in her blood, and the family suspects that it was from her fall in front of FentonWorks. They don't accuse the Fentons of anything, as they have little evidence, and Daisy doesn't seem too bothered by the powers--annoyed at times, yes, but she also thinks they're pretty cool. : Things continue to go relatively smoothly until her junior year, when ghosts begin to attack Amity Park. Though she notices another fighting them, a boy with white hair and a black and white jumpsuit, she still thinks she should do something to help even a little. With some help from Diana, she creates an outfit for her ghost form and cuts her hair in that form to lower the chances of recognition. At the time, she is nameless, and works quickly and with ghosts that seem to be an annoyance rather than a threat. Daisy doesn't have much confidence in herself as a ghost fighter, as she has no sight as a ghost. During this time, Daisy hastily admits she has feelings for both Diana and Oliver. Diana and Oliver also reveal feelings for her, but have no feelings toward each other. They agree to a polyamorous relationship where Daisy dates both Diana and Oliver, but Diana and Oliver are only friends with each other. : It takes until Amity Park is transported to the Ghost Zone for Daisy to really step up and fight. While fighting against the minions of Pariah Dark in Amity Park, she discovers her ability to use her singing as a weapon. Though she can't see it, Diana tells her that she created music notes that destroyed the minions. Daisy decides to use this to her advantage, and decides she would keep fighting ghosts. She also decides on a name for her ghost form--Perish Song (Peri for short). : Though Daisy starts fighting publicly as Peri, she still keeps pretty low, leaving most of the major threats to Danny Phantom, who has the advantage of sight. Although she learns to use her ears to "see", Daisy still isn't too confident in her abilities--until the Disasteroid nearly ends the world. In Antarctica, while she doesn't reveal her secret, she does decide to help turn the Earth intangible. Transforming back to Daisy in secret, she returns to find Danny Phantom transforming into Danny Fenton, her neighbor. Shocked into silence, Daisy finds it difficult to talk to Jazz after this. : Senior year begins on a rough start socially for Daisy, as she was avoiding Jazz and she had caught on. Jazz decided to confront Daisy after school, trying to figure out what was wrong. Under pressure, Daisy blurts out that she was also part ghost, but runs off shortly after. Jazz pieces things together and tries to find Daisy again. Jazz tells Daisy she's not upset, and that it's okay that she has her powers. She understands Daisy wanting to keep them a secret, however, but asks permission to tell the other Fentons (and later Sam and Tucker, Danny's friends) about them. She agrees to tell, but not immediately, which Jazz understands. : It's around Christmas that she tells the Fentons and friends about her powers, and Jack realizes that her powers originated from them. He apologizes for his inattentiveness when cleaning up her scrapes back in eighth grade, but Daisy tells him there's no need. Danny offers to help Daisy with her powers some more, thinking some proper training might boost her confidence as well. While she initially declines, Daisy eventually does begin to train with Danny, though it only lasts a few months before she graduates and moves to Lexington, Kentucky, to attend college at the University of Kentucky. She decided to go there for it's great biology program, even though it didn't offer a genetics major like she would have liked. She's upset to leave Diana, but the two decide to keep their relationship. College; : Though scared to leave home, Daisy grows to love college. She and her roommates mostly ignore each other due to Daisy's inadequate social skills, but she manages to make a few friends during her time there. However, Daisy's mental health issues catch up with her, and she crashes hard in the spring semester, barely passing most of her classes and failing calculus. Knowing something is wrong, she practically begs for therapy over the summer, and is soon seeing a professional that later diagnoses her with an anxiety disorder, depression, and autism. She is put on medication to help with her anxiety and depression, and finds out there is group therapy for autistic students at her college. : With proper treatment, as well as a letter of accommodations from her therapist, Daisy returns the next year with more motivation. She passes calculus this time, and finishes the year with mostly As. In addition, she regularly attends group therapy, and grows to love it and most of the people in it. : Between her second and third years, Daisy and her parents discuss her getting an emotional support animal. After some talk with her therapist, Daisy decides to have a rat as her emotional support animal. Before moving back to college for the school year, she adopts an albinistic rat, naming them Pinky. : Daisy's roommate that year, a girl named Harley Maxwell is surprised to see a caged rat in their room, but Daisy explains it's her emotional support animal. Her roommate quickly grows used to Pinky, actually warming up to them and (with Daisy's permission) cuddling with them during free time. Harley even steps up to care for Pinky when Daisy is working extra time in the lab she works in that year. : Daisy and Diana keep in contact throughout their college years, and towards the end of their third years, they begin to plan for what to do after college. Both begin working as much as they can that summer to begin to save up for a house or even an apartment back in Amity Park. Daisy also wants Oliver to move in with them, and Diana agrees. Both tell Oliver that they'll help him move down to Ohio from his home in Maine after they finish college. Daisy works at the Nasty Burger that summer, before returning to college and accepting a job as a lab assistant during the year. She graduates the following spring on honor roll. Adult Life; : After graduation, Daisy and Diana return to Amity Park and move in together in a small house, and both work hard alongside Oliver to help him move in with them. Together, they scrape together enough money to buy him a plane ticket and cover the cost of moving his stuff from Maine to Ohio. Daisy also works in and out of labs near Amity Park, before settling down to work for the Guys in White and study the effects of ectoplasm on the human genome. : While in the process of settling in with her two partners and setting appointments for surgical transition, Daisy accidentally gets Diana pregnant. About half a year later, Oliver also ends up pregnant due to Daisy, much to his surprise since he was on testosterone and Daisy was on estrogen. The two both decide to keep their children, however. Diana gives birth to a lively daughter that she names Ruth. Oliver goes into labor prematurely, bringing a tiny baby boy into the world. He was too scared to name him, not sure if he would live due to his prematurity, but Daisy names him Conway. Despite being premature and giving the doctors some big scares at the beginning of his NICU stay, Conway pushes through and survives. : Daisy and Oliver begin surgical transition after Conway's first birthday, and after much begging room with each other while in the hospital. Diana visits them often while they're recovering in the hospital, often bringing Ruth and Conway along as well. : After both Daisy and Oliver fully recover from their surgeries, Diana brings up her desire to adopt another child. Though they take a while to agree, the three do decide to adopt, although their plans take a turn when they find a pair of siblings, the older two years older than Ruth and the younger a year younger than Conway. Though it takes a while, they adopt the siblings, Ashley (nickname Ashe) and Mollie, and they are eagerly welcomed into the family by Ruth and Conway. : Now a family of seven, Daisy and her family decide to move into a bigger house. Finding one for sale in her old neighborhood, Daisy, Diana, and Oliver agree that it would be a great place for them, and they decide to buy it. In moving, they reconnect with some old friends, most notably the Fentons. Daisy is able to reconnect with Jazz and Danny, and their kids begin to bond as well. Trivia;'' * Peri publicly identifies as a cisgender male. This is because Daisy doesn't want to attract more attention to herself. ** The few people that know Daisy is Peri refer to Peri with she/her when they're alone, but use he/him for Peri in public to keep Daisy's secret. * Peri is completely blind, and relies on his hearing to "see". When Daisy uses her powers in her human form, her vision deteriorates, becoming worse and worse the longer she uses her powers at a time. It takes a little while for her vision to return to normal as well. * Daisy helped Casper High form a Gay-Straight Alliance and is a big part of trans talks in it, even after graduating. * Daisy doesn't receive her license until after college. * Daisy chose her name because of her mother and sister having flower first names as well. * While she loves all animals, Daisy is personally a cat/rodent person. * Daisy had a huge crush on Jazz during her high school years, but never told Jazz about it because she assumed Jazz was straight. * Daisy's favorite Pokemon is Absol. Category:Female OCs Category:Halfa OCs